Misute
Misute (見捨て, "Forsaken") are a rare subspecies of spiritual beings derived from the who sacrifice their continued existence in order to obtain great power. Overview When a strong Togabito is freed from the Hell's Chains one might perform a special ritual. When the ritual is complete the individual may utterly discard their continued existence through the cycle of reincarnation and obtain drastically improved power in exchange. Due to this ultimate sacrifice all Misute boast high . However, they cease to exist once killed. Their bodies are composed from . In addition, their emanates a distinct aura of "detachment". When perceived with the use of spiritual senses, they seem to be "carved out" from their environment. The colour of their s is grey. The Misute share a number of supernatural traits: *'Enhanced Strength': Misute are universally stronger than average Togabito. *'Enhanced Durability': In addition, the toughness of their bodies is significantly greater as well. *'Enhanced Speed': They seem to utilise a similar fast-movement technique as ordinary Togabito. *'Villainous Resolve': Extreme willpower is required to not only weather the constant stalking by the but also for a Togabito to sacrifice their existence in the name of a single purpose. All Misute display impressive steadiness and determination. They are highly unlikely to lose morale no matter how dire their situation. Such resolve means they are also less vulnerable to tricks, taunts and illusions than ordinary spiritual beings. *' ': Because of the difficulty of attainment and the sheer price the Misute pay for their transformation they all are Captain-class beings or stronger. Their great spiritual power is employed to perform their techniques. Be that as it may, continued intense use of this considerable power might manifest by their bodies "burning out" after prolonged combat. *'Tōtoi Gisei' (尊い犠牲, "Ultimate Sacrifice"): Upon transformation each Misute is granted a single conceptual ability that represents their resolve to pursue a goal to the exclusion of everything else. Those abilities exist on a level beyond regular Melee- and Kidō-type powers frequently possessed by and other spiritual beings. This is because they directly revolve around the use of notions to achieve certain effects rather than mere exercise of spiritual pressure that boasts certain attributes. Sometimes, the power might manifest partially in the form of a spiritual weapon known as Kakera (欠片, "Splinter"), although this is not always the case. Technically, the Tōtoi Gisei cannot be opposed directly through conventional means. Nonetheless, those powers are never comprehensive and each possesses a crippling weakness that might be exploited by clever opponents. Appearance The Misute tend to retain their outlandish, deformed Togabito appearances after the transformation since it occurs on mental and metaphysical levels, leaving the flesh relatively unchanged. They all seem to wear a distinct set of garments that can be summarised as uniformly white robes. Tsumikami The Tsumikami are strong Togabito who have endured the torments of the and embraced their Inner Darkness. This allows them to gain considerable power and free themselves from the Hell's Chains. As such, they undergo a transformation that could be called "daemonification", and while they do not become true Yōkai as a result, they come dangerously close. Apart from the requirement to free oneself from the Chains, the Misute and Tsumikami transformations differ substantially in what they entail. List of Known Misute *Anroth *Beylang *Dardarque *Kaloth *Nesatu *Tasris *Ustodel *Verale Trivia *The Misute were designed with the Power at a Price and Crippling Overspecialisation themes in mind. *The names of the Misute are all made-up (not meaningful in any language) to emphasise their disassociation from the rest of the world. *The creator views the Togabito→Misute reliationship as analogous to → , whereas Togabito→Tsumikami resembles → . Category:Race